


Whispers

by bjfic_archivist



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Canon, Future
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-06-12
Updated: 2005-06-12
Packaged: 2018-12-27 12:27:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12081060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bjfic_archivist/pseuds/bjfic_archivist
Summary: A few months before his 6th birthday Gus spends the day in the park with his two Dads.  He asks Brian a surprising question.  This is an E, P, & R universe fic which follows canon up to 414 which occurred in June 2004l





	Whispers

**Author's Note:**

> Note from IrishCaelan, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Brian_Justin_Fanfiction_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in September 2017. I posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/bjfic/profile).

June 15, 2006

Liberty Park  
69 Liberty Avenue  
Pittsburgh Pennsylvania

 

After deciding that he wasn’t wanted at his sister’s 2nd birthday party Gus Peterson had asked his Daddy if he would spend the day with him at the park. Gus knew that if his Daddy took him to the park then Justin would come with them. Nothing made Gus happier than spending time with his Daddy and Justin.

The three had spent the morning playing on all of the playground equipment. If anyone thought it odd that a man dressed in designer clothes was playing on a slide, a swing set, and a see saw none had the courage to say anything to him. If any found it odd that the man was almost always in physical contact with a younger man dressed in a tee shirt and shorts they didn’t say anything about that either. And if anyone found it odd that a young boy seemed to be in charge of the group they didn’t mention that either. 

Gus always liked spending time with his two Dads and he loved seeing the two men looking at each other with love in their eyes. After eating the packed lunch that Justin had brought with them the three were lying on a picnic blanket half asleep. As always Justin had his head on Daddy’s stomach and Daddy was playing with Justin’s hair.

“Justin could you go buy us some snow cones for dessert?”

“Sure Gus, any flavor in particular? Brian do you want one?”

“Cherry Justin, I love cherry.”

“There’s no doubt that he’s a Kinney is there Justin?”

“Just for that I’m going to get you two snow cones Brian.”

“You just want to eat more than one of those sugary monstrosities Sunshine.’

“You found me out Brian, but what flavor do you want?”

Justin smiles at Brian then walks towards the concession stand on the other side of the park. Brian watches his lover walk away and smiles as he does so. Gus watches his Daddy watch Justin walk away and is thrilled at how happy his Daddy looks.

“Daddy do you love Justin?”

“Why do you ask that Sonnyboy?”

“Do you love him or not Daddy?”

“Yes I love him but why did you ask that out of the blue?”

“Mama told Mommy that if you’d would quit fucking around on Justin and tell him you love him he would be so much happier than he is.”

“She did, did she? I love Justin and I tell him in my own way. You‘re too young to understand but I can‘t find the words to tell Justin how I feel. But have no fear Sonnyboy I love Justin and Justin knows that I love him.”

“Daddy I think you should tell Justin how you feel. I know I feel better when you or Justin tell me that you love me. I know Justin would be happy to hear you tell him how you feel. Daddy if fucking around on him makes him unhappy then you should stop doing it.”

“I know that Gus, but Justin knows I’m trying to quit. I’ve tried to tell him how I feel but the words always get stuck in my throat. I wish I could tell Justin how I feel but he’s happy with how I show him how I feel.”

“Daddy I have an idea on how you can tell Justin that you love him.”

“I’m all ears Sonnyboy.”

“No you aren’t, that’s just silly Daddy. Your ears are part of the plan though.”

“Well tell me the plan.”

“When Justin gets back you’ll pick up so I can whisper into your ear what you should say to Justin.”

“Gus you have to promise that you won’t embarrass me.”

“Don’t worry Daddy, I’m a Kinney, as much as Mama hates it, you don‘t have to worry.”

“I’m not sure that’s the answer I wanted Sonnyboy. But what the hell let’s do it. Here comes Justin now.”

Justin walks up to his two Kinney men, he has three snow cones in a cardboard holder. He smiles one of his famous Sunshine smiles when he sees Brian pick Gus up. The two faces so close together just emphasizes how much Gus looks like his father.

Justin is somewhat surprised when Gus turns his face and whispers into Brian’s ear.

“Hi Justin, I see you got Gus his favorite flavor.” Brian states as Gus looks back at Justin.”

“He did ask for cherry Brian. I got you a lime to go with my lemon.”

Gus whispers again.

“Justin Taylor do you have any idea how handsome you are in that outfit you’re wearing?”

“What’s going on Brian?”

“Justin Taylor do you know how beautiful you look with the sun behind you?’

“Is this some kind of joke?”

“Justin Taylor do you know how much I love you?”

“Brian I’ll ask again, what the, wait a minute did you just say what I think you said?”

Gus then whispers, “Daddy put me down, go over there and hug Justin and tell him again how you feel, if it will help then just whisper into his ear.”

Gus watches as Brian walks over to Justin, takes him into a bear hug, whispers into his ear, and then kisses him for at least five minutes. At least it seemed like five minutes.

Knowing that his Dads aren’t paying attention to anything but each other, Gus says to himself. “What would those two do without me?”


End file.
